totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Totalnie Porażkowa Gwiazdka!
Totalna Porażka: Fani kontra Faworyci – Odcinek Dziewiąty Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Fani kontra Faworyci. Wielkie rozłączenie! Juan od razu narobił sobie paru wrogów. Misty i Franziska zaczęła szpiegować Mal’a. Mal załamał Heather. Zadaniem zawodników było wykonanie moich zadań. Wszyscy sobie dobrze radzili, ale to Juan Alberto wygrał zadanie. Na ceremonii odpadła Heather. A dzisiaj czeka nas specjalny odcinek Totalnej Porażki! Żeby się tego dowiedzieć zapraszam do oglądania świątecznego odcinka Totalnej Porażki: Fani kontra Faworyci! Opening Muzyka: "I wanna be famous" Spa-Hotel W hotelu przebywał zwycięzca ubiegłego wyzwania, czyli Juan Alberto. Właśnie popijał gorącą czekoladę i oglądał film na DVD w salonie. Juan Alberto: Jak miło. Odstawił kubek na stolik. Juan Alberto: Pora na dalszą strategię. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Juan Alberto: Dobrze idzie! Jeśli będę wygrywał aż do finału! Juan Alberto: Czas znaleźć jakieś haki na zawodników. Zatarł szatańsko ręce. Juan Alberto: Ale, gdzie ... Wiem! Pobiegł do biblioteki. W bibliotece był wielki telewizor, na którym leciały skecze z uczynków Mal’a. Juan Alberto: Co do? Przyjrzał się bliżej. Juan Alberto: Czy to Mike? Zobaczył jak Mal spycha Zoey z góry. Juan Alberto: O co tu do cholery jasnej chodzi? Podrapał się po głowie. Juan Alberto: Nie ważne! Mam już jednego haka i tyle mi na razie wystarczy! Zaśmiał się szatańsko i, gdzieś poszedł. Domek W domku przesiadywała Zoey z Mal’em. Obaj rozmawiali ze sobą o strategii dla dalszej gry. Zoey jednak nie ufała Mal’owi, a Mal był w przekonaniu, że jej wierzy. Mal: A więc tak. Dzisiaj wywalimy Juan’a. Zoey: Czemu jego? Mal: Jest bardzo groźnym rywalem i nie da się tak łatwo wywalić. Zoey: Ale to nie wyjaśnia czemu. Mal: Jest groźnym rywalem! Czy tyle wystarczy? Zoey: Niech ci będzie... (Pokój Zwierzeń)Zoey: Mike się jakoś ostatnio dziwnie zachowuje. Nie wiem nawet dlaczego? (Pokój Zwierzeń)Mal: Coś czuję, że Zoey już mnie powoli wyczuwa, ale nie może do tego dojść! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Zoey: Będę musiała porozmawiać o tym z Franziską. Mal: Musisz mi uwierzyć w to Zoey. Zoey: No niech ci będzie. Mal: Cudnie. Musimy jeszcze parę osób namówić by go wywalić. Zoey: A co jeśli znowu wygra zadanie? Mal: To wtedy się innego mocnego rywala się wywali. Zoey: Aha... Mal: Uwierz mi. Złapał ją za rękę. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Zoey: A może się myliłam co do niego? (Pokój Zwierzeń)Mal: Zrobię wszystko by się pozbyć tych silnych rywali. Zoey: Dobrze. Zarumieniła się, a potem przytuliła się do niego. Przed Domkiem Przed domkiem na schodach siedział Scott, Misty i Franziska. Ta druga chciała ich namówić na sojusz. Misty: Słuchajcie. Czy nie chcecie może zawrzeć sojusz? Scott: Sojusz powiadasz? Misty: Tak. Franziska: Ja się mogę na niego zgodzić pod jednym warunkiem i chyba wiesz jakim. Misty: Wiem. Franziska: Tylko się upewniam. Misty: Nie bój żaby. Razem go pokonamy! Scott: Kogo? Misty: Takiego jednego. Scott: Aha? No dobra zgadzam się. Misty: Świetnie. Jak dobrze się z wami zawiera układziki. Scott: Ale mnie nie wywalicie? Franziska: Ciebie nie. Misty: Na pewno! Scott: Tylko się upewniam. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Scott: Z mojego dawnego sojuszu z Heather, Courtney i Zoey zostałem tylko ja i Zoey! A ona mnie nie lubi! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Misty: Teraz trzeba zbierać ludzi do wielkiej walki z nim! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Franziska: I tak będę miała na oku tą całą Misty. Scott: A więc kogo się pozbywamy? Misty: To oczywiste, że... Do tej trójki przyszedł Tyson. Tyson: O czym rozmawiacie? Misty: O niczym! Tyson: Coś ci nie wierzę. Misty: To sobie nie wierz! Mnie to nie interesuje! Tyson: Wiem, że macie sojusz. Franziska: Skąd wiedziałeś? Tyson: Bo ty mi to powiedziałaś! Zaśmiał się. Misty dała jej w papę. Misty: I po co mówiłaś?! Franziska: Ech... Misty: Żadna z ciebie agentka! Franziska: Lepiej uważaj na słowa! Misty: Pff! Nic mi nie zrobisz! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Tyson: Jak ja kocham, gdy one ze sobą walczą. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Misty: Jednak trzeba wywalić Franziskę bo jest za głupia. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Franziska: Nie jestem głupia i potrafię być zła! Po chwili dziewczyny zaczęły ze sobą walczyć. Stołówka Na stołówce przesiadywali Gwen i Lion. Obaj zajadali się papką Chef’a. Gwen: Jak ja nie cierpię tej brei. Lion: To tak jak ja. Moje ciało nie zniesie tego dłużej. Gwen: Serio? Lion: Serio. Złapał ją za rękę, a ta się zarumieniła. Lion: Ty jesteś dla mnie tą jedyną. Gwen: Ale ja już mam chłopaka. Lion: Duncan? Przecież on na ciebie nie zasługuje! Gwen: Nie mów tak! Lion: Ale kiedy ja mówię prawdę. Gwen: Aha... Udało jej się uwolnić z rąk Lion’a. Gwen: Wybacz, ale nie jestem tą łatwą paniusią! Lion: Wiesz, że pożałujesz? Gwen: A co mnie to? Lion: Zobaczysz... Gwen wyszła ze stołówki. Chris (Przez Megafon): Czas na wyzwanie! Niech wszyscy zjawią się na placu głównym! Wszyscy pobiegli na plac główny. Plac Główny Wszyscy zjawili się na placu głównym i ku ich zdziwieniu zobaczyli Chris’a przebranego w kostium Świętego Mikołaja, a obok niego stał Chef w stroju elfa. Wszyscy zaczęli się z nich śmiać. Chris: Wiem, że was to śmieszy, ale to jest na potrzebę dzisiejszego świątecznego odcinka! Wszyscy się zdziwili. Juan Alberto: A jakie będzie nasze wyzwanie? Chris: Na początek podzielę was na trzy zespoły. W Drużynie A będą: Juan Alberto, Lion i Scott! Scott: A po co to wszystko? Juan Alberto: Właśnie. Lion: Mam złe przeczucia co do tego. Chris: Zamknijcie się. Drużyna B to: Zoey, Gwen i Franziska! Zoey: Przynajmniej was lubię. Gwen: Super. Franziska: Dzięki. Uśmiechnęły się do siebie. Chris: I Drużyna C: Mike, Tyson i Misty! Mal: Super... Misty: Heheh! Tyson: A teraz nam wyjaśnisz po co to wszystko? Chris: Tak! Waszym zadaniem jest zaśpiewanie pięknej świątecznej piosenki. Macie czas do wieczora. Zwycięska drużyna będzie bezpieczna podczas ceremonii, a inni będą zagrożeni. Uśmiechnął się do nich. Chris: I musi to być bardzo długa piosenka by było ciekawiej. :D Misty: I to tyle? Chris: Musicie ją jeszcze napisać co będzie pierwszym wyzwanie dzisiaj. Mal: Aha... Chris: No to zaczynajcie! I możecie sabotować swoich rywali! Wszyscy się rozeszli. Zadanie I Wszystkie zespoły rozeszły się po wyspie. Drużyna A przesiadywała w domku, Drużyna B była na stołówce, a Drużyna C była w amfiteatrze. Nikt nie wiedział co ma zrobić. XD Drużyna A Drużyna A w domku myślała nad samym początkiem co było dla nich bardzo trudne. Juan Alberto: Kurczę! Przydałaby nam się jakaś dziewczyna. Scott: Masz rację, ale to nie może być aż tak wcale trudne. Juan Alberto: Ale jest. Lion: Chłopacy damy radę. Tylko trzeba uwierzyć w magię świąt! Uśmiechnął się lekko. Lion: MAM! Może uwierz w magię świąt? Scott: Nie zła nazwa. Juan Alberto: Racja. Lion: Zostawcie mnie samego ja napisze słowa. Juan Alberto: Jak sobie życzysz. Juan i Scott wyszli z domku. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Juan Alberto: On coś kombinuje i ja się dowiem co. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Scott: Musze się dowiedzieć co Franziska i Misty miały na myśli. Chłopacy zasiedli na schodach. Drużyna B Franziska, Gwen i Zoey przesiadywała na stołówce i próbowali coś wymyślić, ale nie mieli pomysłu co by napisać. XD Zoey: Któraś z was ma jakiś pomysł? Franziska: Ja nie mam. Gwen: Ja też. Zoey: Ale musimy coś wreście napisać. Gwen: Nie mam zamiaru się dać wywalić, ale to jest trudne. Zoey: Akurat to zadanie jest łatwe. Gwen: No, ale jak mamy niby zacząć? Franziska: Jakoś zaczniemy, ale musimy się skupić! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Zoey: Jeszcze się zastanawiam czy mogę ufać Franzisce. Gwen: Nie damy rady. Złapała się za głowę. Zoey: Damy. Uśmiechnęła się do niej. Franziska: Mam! Zacznijmy od... Zaczęły pisać coś na kartce. Drużyna C Misty, Mal i Tyson byli w amfiteatrze i próbowali coś wreście napisać, ale im to nie wychodziło zbytnio. Misty: No macie jakieś pomysły? Tyson: Ja nie mam. Mal: To tak samo jak ja. Misty: Super! To możemy się pożegnać z wygraną. Mal: Może... Misty: Ciebie to nie interesuje? Mal: Szczerze to nie. Misty: Ugh! Tyson: Świąteczne gnomy. Misty: Lepiej uważaj na słowa! Tyson: Pff! Mal: Mam! Misty: Super! To pisz! Dała mu kartkę i długopis. W skrócie I tak oto wszyscy zabrali się za pisanie słów piosenek. Każdy miał na to dziesięć minut. Jak na razie to najlepiej szło Drużynie B, potem Drużynie A, a na sam koniec Drużynie C. Wszyscy mieli wenę do pisania. Nagle wszyscy zostali zwołani do amfiteatru by wreście zacząć śpiewać. Nikomu się nie chciało tam iść. XD Zadanie II Wszyscy zjawili się w amfiteatrze. Na scenie stał już Chris. Reszta siedziała na trybunach w nadziei, że nie będą musieli śpiewać. Chris: A więc kto pierwszy? Nikt się nie zgłosił. Chris: Zatem zaczniemy alfabetycznie. Wszyscy: NIE! Chris: Peszek. Zatem Drużyna A! Zapraszam Juan’a, Scott’a i Lion’a! Juan Alberto: Ech... Drużyna A weszła na scenę. Lion: Serio musimy? Chris: Tak. Lion: Okej. Muzyka! Pstryknął palcami i zaczęła lecieć ta muzyka. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7r5j9tLrau8 Lion: To są takie cudowne święta. Juan Alberto: Warto marzyć bo to święta. Scott: Każdy z was ma marzenie. Lion: Ale święta są raz do roku. Scott: I to specjalny dzień! Juan Alberto: Dla was! Lion, Juan Alberto & Scott: Święta! Scott: Każdy z was chce... Lion: Mieć dużo kasy. Juan Alberto: Ale to nie oto chodzi w tym tylko... Lion, Juan Alberto & Scott: Ta magia! Gwiazdy ci pomogą w tym! Juan Alberto: Jestem tym zły tu, ale emocje też mam! Scott: A ja rudy jestem i nie narzekam. Lion: A ja w Fikcji Online odpadłem za knowania! Lion, Juan Alberto & Scott: Ale to się zmienia, gdy tylko święta są. Lion: To jest najpiękniejszy czas. Scott: Łączmy się nie walczmy, nie! Juan Alberto: W ten specjalny dzień! Lion: Nie dajmy się! Scott: Omotać kasie, która nami rządzi. Juan Alberto: Śpiewajcie z nami i nie dajcie się. Lion: To dopiero początek czegoś naprawdę ważnego. Juan Alberto: Bo to specjalny dzień dla każdego z nas! Lion, Juan Alberto & Scott: Bo to ŚWIĘTA! Muzyka przestała lecieć. Chłopacy zeszli ze sceny. Chris: Zapraszam drużynę B! Drużyna B weszła na scenę. Zoey: Na pewno damy radę? Gwen: Damy! Franziska: Nie damy im się! Gwen: Racja! Zoey: Okej. Chris: A więc śpiewajcie moje drogie panie. Zoey: Okej. W tle zaczęła lecieć ta muzyka. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lmaMP3rrmSU Zoey: Bardzo kocham święta za to jakie są. Franziska: W tym świątecznym dniu... Gwen: ...Pragnę podarować ci ten wspaniały prezent. Zoey: Ale oto w tym nie chodzi. Gwen: Masz wielką rację i nie dajcie się zwieść temu. Franziska: To są święta i poddamy się tak łatwo w tym dniu! Zoey: Wygramy to. Franziska: W ten świąteczny dzień! Gwen: Na dworze tak zimno jest, ale każdy z was ciepło w sobie ma. Franziska: W swoim pięknym sercu i nie dajcie pokonać się złu. Gwen: W ten cudowny dzień. Zoey: O tak! Gwen: Nie dajcie się w ten świąteczny dzień! Franziska: Każdy wie co chce dostać, ale nie wie co tak naprawdę ważne jest. Gwen: Ważne jest to, że łączymy się w ten dzień. Zoey: Wigilia i jedzenie. Franziska: Jeszcze prezenty dane od serca. Gwen: Walka na śnieżki. Franziska: Aniołki na śniegu. Gwen: Ubieranie choinki. Zoey: I wspólna kolacja z rodziną. Gwen: Pamiętajcie o tym, że ... Franziska: ...Nie ważne jak... Zoey: ...Się starasz... Franziska, Zoey & Gwen: To i tak każdy z innych to doceni. Muzyka przestała lecieć. Chris: Okej. Drużyna B zeszła ze sceny. Chris: I ostatnia drużyna, czyli drużyna C. Mal: Spoko. Tyson: Zaczkejacie. Wziął kartkę, ale przez przypadek spadł i kartka wpadła w łapy szczurów, które zaczęły ją zjadać. Tyson: NIE! Misty: Ale chyba pamiętacie piosenkę? Mal: Nie. Tyson: Nie. Misty: To nie śpiewamy! Chris: Zatem Drużyna A i B spędzi noc w Spa-Hotelu! A jedno z waszej trójki odpadnie na dzisiejszej ceremoni!!! Misty: Super... Chris: Zapraszam do głosowania! Wszyscy się rozeszli. Głosowanie (Pokój Zwierzeń)Gwen: Yay! Mogę czuć się bezpiecznie! Nie tak jak ... (Pokój Zwierzeń)Zoey: Sorki, ale nie lubię cię. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Franziska: To twój koniec! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Misty: Papa frajerze! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Scott: Jesteś za wielkim rywalem jak dla mnie. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Mal: Na razie imbecylu! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Lion: Sorki. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Tyson: Egoiści... (Pokój Zwierzeń)Juan Alberto: Wspaniała wygrana i wspaniały głos! Ceremonia Wszyscy przyszli na ceremonię. Przed zawodnikami stał Chris i Chef ubrani tak jak przed zadaniem. Wszyscy nie mogli powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Chris: Weźcie się wreszcie ogarnijcie! Tupnął nogą jak małe dziecko. Misty: Ale to jest śmieszne! Chris: Wcale, że nie! Gwen: Wybacz, ale tak. Chris: Grr! Franziska: Lepiej już zacznij rozdawać te pianki. Chris: Dzięki... Franziska: Proszę. Chris: Okej, ale najpierw.. Scott: ..Co? Chris: W grze zostało was już tylko dziewięciu, a po tej ceremonii zostanie ósmeka. Mal: No i? Chris: To, że niebawem finał! Mal: To chyba każdy z nas wie. Chris: Wiem, ale wolę się upewnić. Chytry uśmieszek. Chris: Ale czas porozdawać pianki. Wszyscy popatrzeli po sobie. Chris: Bezpieczne osoby to: Juan Alberto, Gwen i Zoey! Rzuca im pianki. Juan Alberto: Znowu pierwszy. Jak zawsze.. Gwen: I właśnie ja się nie mogłam doczekać tej chwili. Zoey: Dzięki. Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Chris: Kolejne bezpieczne osoby to Lion, Franziska i Scott! Rzuca im pianki. Lion: Thank you! Franziska: Robi się co raz to groźniej. Scott: I finałowa ósemka! Podniósł ręce do góry. Chris: A przed ostatnią bezpieczną osobą jest Misty! Rzuca jej piankę. Misty: Tak! Przynajmniej nie wylecę tak szybko! Tyson: Co? Mal: Ja zagrożony? Tyson: Ugh! To pewnie mój koniec. Mal: Nie bo mój. Chris: A ostatnią piankę otrzymuje... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Mike! Rzuca do niego piankę. Mal: Tak! Tyson: Że co?! Wywalacie mnie?! Mnie?! Misty: Byłeś zbyt pewny siebie co mnie wnerwiało. Juan Alberto: Mówiłem ci byś ze mną nie zadzierał. Tyson: Ale ja jestem gwiazdą tego programu! Chris: Każdy tak mówi. Tyson: Ja się tak łatwo nie poddam i jeszcze tu wrócę! Wpadł w zapadnię. Chris: Co za dziwak. No i mam dla was kolejną wieść! Zoey: Jaką? Chris: W następnym odcinku będą wywiady z wami w studiu podsumowań! Gwen: I? Chris: W sylwestra! Wszyscy zaczęli się cieszyć. Chris: Zatem idźcie się przygotować. Wszyscy się rozeszli. Chris: I tak oto została finałowa ósemka na wyspie. Kto wygra następne wyzwanie? Kto odpadnie? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć zapraszam do oglądania następnego odcinka Totalnej Porażki: Fani konta Faworyci! Życzę wszystkim użytkownikom wiki wszystkiego co najlepsze! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Fani kontra Faworyci - Odcinki